The Swordman's Apprentice
by KHtrinity
Summary: Kanda is a swordsman with only one purpose in his life: to kill the Millenium Earl. While traveling, Kanda takes in an orphan who's power terrifies even the Earl. Kanda wants to use this power to fulfill his wish, but fate has other plans... AU!Yullen


**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim the characters.

**Chapter 1**

_A young man__, approximately 18 years old, was walking through the streets with hurried footsteps. The cold wind caressed his body, and his hair's dark colour stood in contrast to the white coldness that covered the world._

_He was a wanderer. A traveller with no destination. _

_He had entered this town only one week ago, seeking rest in one of the taverns. He had been the talk of the town, the strange visitor no one dared to approach, fearing his unknown abilities. He didn't mind. He had never minded. People could think whatever they wanted, it was none of his concern. He was only passing through._

_At least, that was what he had thought at first, until he had felt the pulsing power that had brought him there in the first place. The person he had been looking for so long, in all his years of travelling. The only lead to this person, this magician, was the strong power that his presence emitted, and right now, the young man could feel the unmistakable power hanging thick in the air, fuelling the heated anger in his mind. _

_There was no way he was going to let him go this time._

_The snow was cold, and his hands were slowly turning white, but he didn't care. He continued down the street towards the small town's graveyard, where he could feel the power at its strongest. _

_He was running now, his feet gliding over the ground, barely gracing the snow below. He had drawn his sword, his trusted Mugen, the blank metal surface glimmering._

_He could see him. That person. _

_He stopped abruptly, hiding behind a tree, he knew better than to attack without knowing the situation. In addition, he could hear voices. One, the one that made his anger flare and the other, soft, melodic…_

…_and sad._

"_- unknown powers."_

_The young man strained his ears to hear better. The snow isolating the sounds, almost creating a vacuum around the two different shapes, but the words being spoken irked his curiosity, and he leaned closer. He could hear a soft mumbling, probably from the other figure he couldn't see. Suddenly the man laughed, surprising him._

"_You don't have to know, dear Allen, you won't live much longer. Think of this as a gift."_

_The man's evil aura grew, and the 18 year old knew that this would be his only chance to confront and kill the man. His sword was ready in his hands and he stepped out from behind the tree. He saw the fat man tense, and slowly turn his head around, his yellow eyes gleaming with malice._

"_Well well, this is a surprise."_

"_You think so? Because for me; this meeting was fated."_

_His eyes were piercing and cold, even so than the snowflakes dancing around them. He could feel the tension, along with the evilness surrounding them. _

_A low chuckle was heard._

"_Maybe you are right, Yu Kanda."_

_The man had turned, and the younger man, Kanda, could now see the other figure behind him. He was secretly surprised to see the small form of young boy, most probably around 10 years old, sitting unmoving in the snow. He had white hair, and a bloody scar running down the left side of his cheek. The blood was still wet, and dripping from his cheek. He turned his eyes back to the smiling man, his smile the most eerie of them all._

"_This meeting was fated, but not me with you." _

_Kanda narrowed his eyes in anger. _

"_I'm going to kill you Earl."_

_The fat man didn't even slightly flinch at his__ angry tone, his smile never leaving his face._

"_I'm sorry, Yu Kanda, but I have other business to attend to. So until we meet again…"_

"_Fuck you, coward!"_

_His swung his blade with all his might, his aim perfect as always, but met no resistance. _

_The man had once again disappeared, leaving Kanda alone with the boiling rage inside him. _

_He had let the man escape again when he __had only been a few meters away from him. _

_The Earl was a great wizard, maybe the str__ongest, but also the most evil. It was said that he had discovered the spell of immortality, and that he had lived for centuries, maybe even millenniums. This had given him the nickname Millennium Earl. _

_But Kanda didn't think about that. The only thing in his mind was to kill the man._

_He cursed loudly, not being able to keep his anger in anymore, but a sob stopped him from giving his all. He turned his head and looked at the strange, white haired boy. The blood was still oozing from the wound, and the boy gave a low gasp as he touched it with his hand. He didn't know what to think of the situation, his mind still clouded over with anger, but he bowed down before the boy, surprising him. The boy looked at him with fear in his eyes, and Kanda couldn't help but think that this was just another coward. But on a second thought, he could feel a strange power coming from the boy, strong and terrifying. Whatever this meant, Kanda didn't know, but he knew that the kid might come in handy if he was to use this power._

"_Hey, kid."_

_The boy didn't answer, just kept looking at him like any other child would look at someone they didn't know. But he seemed less scared._

"_What do you want to do after this?"_

_The boy shook his head slowly and looked down on the ground before his feet. The blood was still trickling down his chin and the pained expression indicating that he was obviously still in pain._

"_I-I don't…know" He finally answered, and Kanda almost had to strain his ears to hear it._

_The boy fidgeted his arm awkwardly as Kanda continued to stare at him._

"_Would you like to come with me?"_

_The boy looked at him, hopeful and shocked._

"_Re-really?_

_Kanda said nothing, but held out his hand which the boy took without hesitation._

* * *

**AN: **This is a story I started working on a long time ago, and I really wanted, and still want to see it completed. I posted it here to see if people liked it and wanted me to continue, since I'm still a tiny bit unsure if I'm going to continue it (no matter how many plans I have for it). In other words, to those who are waiting for Luka Chapter 5: I'm not going to postpone Luka, the next update from me will surely be Luka chapter 5 (which will be in 1 or 2 days).

I only want to know if anyone wants me to continue. Please **review** and tell me if you think this story could turn out well and if you want to read more. Thank you!


End file.
